


Once In A Lifetime Chance

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Affection, Balcony Scene, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Memories, Night, Second Chances, Spoilers, Stakes (Adventure Time), dream flashback, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Takes place post Stakes </em>
</p>
<p>Also this is my 100th fic on Ao3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime Chance

Marceline thought she would be pooped out after being turned back into a vampire. She didn't expect to be floating back and forth across the living room.

The same memories played over and over. Could have beens. Should have beens. Can't change and won't change. It made her frustrated. She already had her epiphany, it was high time for her thoughts to pack up and leave and return to the back of her head until they had a reason to pop up again. Unless, of course, they were trying to tell her something.

Duh. Resolve stuff. But what?

Where to start?

This was a once in a lifetime chance. If she could change anything for the better, what would she do?

Marceline closed her eyes.

She remembered the dream she had when she got poisoned. Images of Bonnie flashed in her head. How sweet she looked. Her bright eyes and wide smile. How she kissed the top of her thinning hair and wrinkled head. It made Marceline's heart feel warm and glow. She felt more than happy. She felt _complete._

When was the last time she ever felt like that?

And with that she knew what she needed to do.

She lifted herself up once more and flew out into the night sky. Wings burst from her back as she carried herself as fast as she could to The Candy Kingdom.

Marceline reached the balcony. Softly, she touched ground. Her wings sunk back in as she peeked into PB's room.

"Bon?" She called out.

PB was not in her bed. She glanced about again.

"Bon?"

She began to climb over the railing. 

"Bon?" 

There came a creak from the other side. 

"Marcy?"

PB had appeared at the window. She was dressed in a nightgown, her pink hair in a tangled mess, and her eyes were filled with sleep, but Marcy had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Bonnie. Bonnie I--" Marceline stuttered.

Their eyes met. Marceline's hand reached out and cupped Bonnie's cheek. 

PB tilted her head,closing her eyes for a second to feel how soft Marceline's hand felt against her skin. She then gazed back up at her, half smiling, half close to tears. 

With a shaky breath Marceline leaned in and kissed her. Her lips had barely even brushed against Bonnie's when she pulled her in close. And Marceline held on to her so tight; tasting bubblegum on her lips,feeling her rosy fingers run through her long black hair. She didn't want to let go. She never wanted to let go.


End file.
